Gott an Tod
by sheero
Summary: Heero is having doubts about his choice of marrying Relena and weither or not saving the Earth was the right thing to do. What will he do when he has a chance to join another terrorist faction? (i dont own Zero or Blade. slight yaoi hints,violence,drugs,)
1. chapter 1

Disclaimer: kay it starts out as a 1R .... cough but it will turn out as a 212... somehow... I DO NOT OWN GUNDAM WING!!!! and I don't own other things that I want... but we cant have everything... ;;;  
  
Sheero: kay this one is gonna be quick! just for some kind of foundation!  
  
Pyro: O.O nooo! No het! No het! cries  
  
Prologue  
  
The war was over ... finally.  
  
We, the other Gundam pilots and I, had just docked at the resource satellite MO II. Taking off my space helmet, I sighed, it was good to breathe in fresh air. To my right the other Gundam pilots where each, in turn, ditching their Gundams. With all they're excited voices it was clear that they where ready for a party. True, the war was over, but haven't they thought about what is going to happen now?  
  
Sighing again, I stand up and jump out of the cockpit for my Wing Zero. Upon landing on the metal ground I run my hands through my dark coarse brown hair. The idiots! I think to myself as I watch the other pilots run around in their pleasure, they're all so happy about their victory, cheering that the war was over. It's disgusting; the war is far from over. Why haven't they realized that?  
  
"Heero!" a shrill feminine voice exclaimed.  
  
I turn towards where the voice originated. It's her, Relena. Her blond hair is brushed out of her face by one of her delicate hands, showing once again her sparkling clear blue eyes. Smiling, she repeats herself, her voice never lacking in sweetness, "Heero. You're back. "  
  
I just stare at her. She waited for me. Even though the war was over, and she could have just gone back to Earth, she waited here for me to come back. My negative thoughts left my mind, and I knew that she would never leave my side. For once I smiled back at her. It must have scared everyone else around me as I could hear Duo choke on something, but that didn't matter. Despite the other pilots idiocy I knew that she understood the hardships that Earth and the colonies where to face now.  
  
A hand clasped my shoulder tightly. The movement shook me out of my trance and brought to the person who was now giving me an evil smile.  
  
"So... you two are going steady now, eh Hee-chan?" the braided baka said to me. Smirking back at him I said in a quick sarcastic reply,"Why do you care?"  
  
I didn't wait for his reply to that comment and jerked my arm out of his grasp, and proceeded to walk to the princess of Earth, Relena, who was waiting for me still with her kind smile.  
  
Ch.1   
  
It's been over three years since the war. I've married Relena and we are living 'happily' to the public eye. The engagement happened only a few months ago and the news was having a field day. Ex-Queen marries a Terrorist. Sheesh... You'd think that by now they would have realized that the Gundams weren't terrorists.  
  
Right now I'm sitting in an empty room in the Sanq Kingdom, the same huge mansion that the Peacecraft's have always owned. Relena, despite keeping the name Dorilin, still owns everything in the Peacecraft name.  
  
My expensive layered clothes feel alien against my skin. There are too many layers, and it is all rough cloth. I look just like a pacifist...  
  
From my birds eye view of the town below I sit back and watch once again the day of these people. Parents getting up early and going to work in their cars, leaving their children behind to get themselves to school, only to get into huge traffic jams and ending up late anyways.  
  
I shift my attention to the 'real' view that this place is supposed to have, the forested mountains and the ocean that laps at perfectly white shores. Scowling, I see even this view for what it really is; hills being dug up from this inside out for coal and gems, the oceans being polluted with all of mankind's waste. I'm surprised that there are any sea animals left alive at all. Everyone thinks that the sky here is supposed to be the most beautiful scene out of all the other locations on earth, but that 'beauty' that they see is all just dust and toxins in the air that gives off a colored glow in during the dawn and at sunset.  
  
I'm such a fool. I think to myself as I sit here, watching the sun sink lower, being devoured by the rim of land and sea, allowing the 'stars' show themselves. There are no real stars anymore, from Earth's sight at least, with all the light pollution you can only see the five different colonies, Venus, and the now sickingly orange moon.  
  
My so called 'wife' hasn't even spoken to me in person since our marriage. She is always out speaking, performing, to the people of Earth and the colonies. Everything she says and does is a lie. She says that weapons are gone, and yet I see children out on the streets with guns. She says that violence has gone down, and yet I see more police getting hired only to be shot down by criminals. She says that the war is over, and yet all I see is war, an underground war, a war that people can't stop, can only sit by and watch. No one dares to go out at night anymore, not even me, you can hear everything just fine from inside your house.  
  
The screams of women and children, the screeching of wheels against the pavement, the gun fire...  
  
It is times like this that I wonder what the others are doing, the other pilots. They may have been idiots but I know that they are fighting this war, something that I am 'forbidden' to do. My darling 'wife' says that as the 'husband' of a diplomat, I can't be going around and killing, even if it is killing of thugs who deserve the lead of a bullet.  
  
I know that the other pilots don't have to sit around and do what others tell them to do. I suppose that is what hurts me the most. I close my eyes and visualize what the others are doing right now:  
  
Wu Fei is out on the streets, threatening some thug that has information. Of course the guy isn't going to say anything for free, so the black haired Asian tightens his grip on the others throat. With a choke the thug agrees to tell him everything he knows.  
  
Quatre would be at home hacking into databases while on a phone line to Trowa. They are always working together. The blond would be telling the other which way to go, where the guards are, and how to avoid them. Naturally, Quatre would be wearing his goggles that symbolize the presence of the Maginac along side him.  
  
Trowa is using all of his learned skills from the circus to maneuver his way into a 'base'. One of the gang hideouts. All the while listening to what Quatre says. His oddly spiked hair would be getting in his way from time to time while he is doing one of his aerobatic flips. Soon he would find the boss and take him down easily.  
  
And of course the idiot Duo.  
  
Duo would be doing his own thing out there. He probably has joined in some resistance group that he is now leading admirably, sending out threats to gangs, bombing buildings, creating a large amount of the casualties that the TV news is always talking about. Hildie is along side him, gathering information, playing the decoy and undercover agent. But mainly I can see Duo out there living as Shinigami, being possessed by that thing of hell that turns him into the terrorist that he always will be.  
  
They get to do everything that I long to do. I sigh and open my eyes again raking my hand through my now longer hair, its down to my shoulders and is constantly pulled back into a loose pony tail that resides at the base of my neck. I still have some slight bangs, but other than that I doubt anyone from the war would remember me as much as I remember them.  
  
The video phone rings. I let it continue, not interested in who it is.  
  
A message gets picked up and I hear who it is.  
  
"Heero? Heero, darling? Are you there? Pick up if you are!" demands my loving 'wife'. Reluctantly I pick it up and see her stern face. Her hair is as long as it always has been, but her eyes where no longer loving and happy, they where replaced with determined and angry. Calmly I answer her, gazing at the picture of her that the phone creates, "Yes?"  
  
"Good your there!" she says, her voice showing pretend joy, "My meeting with other pacifists is over. I just wanted to see how you where doing."  
  
I just stare at her image and wonder where the joy I used to carry for her went. I do remember the times when I would be happy as long as she was. But I guess that I didn't know her well enough then. She always seemed so sweet and innocent. But now I see the real her, the one that wouldn't take 'no' for an answer, the one that would stop at nothing until she had what she wanted. What really changed though was the fact that she wouldn't wait for me. I would do anything she asked of me and yet, she did nothing for me in return, she didn't care about me. I don't know what I mean by 'wait for me' but ... she never does anymore. With an uninterested tone I respond, "Sure"  
  
She frowns at that. "Heero... how many times have I told you to cut your hair?" she said if reference to my long locks that where pulled back. "You don't look like a gentleman. What will the press think?" she doesn't give me time to respond to her question, instead she replies for me. "They will think that I married some kind of hick! You need to look more presentable!" she said in a more than demanding tone.  
  
I don't respond to her annoyed tone. She has told me this more than a million times. "Is there something you wanted, Relena?" I ask her in my normal stoic voice. She never calls for me. She calls for herself...  
  
"Actually, I'm glad you asked," Relena says, flicking her hair over her left shoulder on the screen, "There have been more reports about fights in the colonies. I want you to have a press meeting with some reporters. You are to tell them that terrorist organizations are violating the war that you fought to end."  
  
Like I said, she calls for herself. I think to myself. I nod in a symbol of acceptance of my mission. Relena looks at me for a moment longer, checking of my loyalty to her cause, before she hangs up the phone and leaves me here alone in the dark room with the war behind me.  
  
She wants me to use my status as a Gundam pilot to help her! AGAIN! I think in rage towards myself. I cross the large room, back to the chair which I sat previously, and with only last look out of the window, close the thick black curtains and sit once again in the chair staring at nothing in the black void of the room.  
  
Being here is emptier than space. I think idle to myself noticing how not a spec of light enters the closed off room.  
  
Trying to give myself some kind of sanity I switch on the television with the remote at my side trying to tune out my thoughts and think towards the task that was at hand thanks to my 'loving' wife.  
  
The television in the background plays of the 'top story' news, "Another bombing directed towards the pacifists of the earth sphere and colony delegates. Reports confirm that these attracts where indeed caused by the terrorists "Gott an Tod". We still..." my mind fades out and I block out what was said after that. Gott showed up a little while after the war was over and Relena the 'street war' began, according to the news, no one knows who is behind it as of yet.  
  
Sighing 'plop' down in the chair and close my eyes faintly content with the black semi-silence. This is the little peace that I have ever had and yet... I can't stand it. Relena is nothing like I expected, she was supposed to wait, be the pacifist, the one that would keep me sane ... I guess everything changes with time.  
  
I can still hear the gun shots from out side.  
  
TBC  
  
Sheero: wow... I really like this one...  
  
Pyro: okay... it's getting better... needs more yaoi, yaoi and blood. Yes... defiantly more blood.  
  
Heero: -.- gee.. Thanks...  
  
Sheero: - remember this is for Pyro shinigami1 !!! Why? I don't know! Please review as I will give you all cookies! 


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing... I think Bandai does... ;;; anyways... on to the fic! please excuse my late updating as I am in the process of moving into a new house and have to write this after I:  
  
pack/unpack do homework cough cough torment Pyro look up stuff on German Shepard's Do plot work for this fic!   
  
So bear with me please! And listen to Vanessa Carlton!  
  
Ch 2  
  
My morning came and went surprisingly fast, considering that I wasn't fully awake and that servants hired by Relena came in to make sure I was dressed correctly and 'shooed' into the limo before I could protest.  
  
Now, I find my self gazing out of the limo's window watching the trees pass by. Apparently I'm in for a long ride, at least which is what the driver said. Personally, I have no idea where Relena is sending me off to speak, nor do I care.  
  
Over time more and more buildings speed across my glass blockade view of the world. Slowly there where more and more, the streets became busier, the people became shadier ... more or less it looked like home. Rolling down the window, and tilting my head upwards to the sky, I was able to get a good view of what this city looked like.  
  
I widened my eyes slightly at the sight of the huge buildings, they went up so far that the windows of the offices, or whatever they where, became obscured by the blinding glares of the sun reflecting off of their hard polished surface.  
  
Taking in a quick sweep with my eyes of the 'street' people I noticed that it really was EXACTLY like home. My gut tightens at the thought, making me want to hurl. Of course there was the busy traffic of people trying to move about like scurrying little ants in a hill that was endless, but also there where the people off to the side that you just knew where up to something, these where the ones I saw. Off near some alleyway a young girl about sixteen, long brown hair, by all means looks just like the typical high school girl, was getting paid in a large wad of what seemed to be hundreds and was being led off to a shabby hotel.  
  
No doubt she is going to regret it soon when she gets her first child. I thought coldly as I watched her go. There was a huge spray paint 'logo' on one of the walls but I couldn't quite make it out... it looked kind of like German... Continuing my scan of the place I noted on the youth loitering against the sides of the huge sky scrapers, they where the thirteen year olds that you hoped where in school, but bye the looks of their vague expressions and the weed that they where passing along to one another, it seemed not.  
  
There where countless other flaws with the city also, too many to count. XXX rated movie stores, hookers trying to get some cash off the men and women passing in their cars, the homeless druggies holding their tattered and torn cardboard paper signs with notes written in black permanent marker, the kind that make you recoil from the stench, all which say either 'Homeless, looking for job, will do anything,' or 'Need cash for food, anything will help.' But naturally they all end with 'god bless'  
  
Feh. Like god would bless those damned souls that use the pity of the rich to their advantage. All they are going to do with that money that is donated, or even hard worked for, is just going to be spent on liquor, drugs, and pleasurable company. They are just digging themselves deeper into their social hole of poverty and sin.  
  
My thoughts get disrupted as the car comes to an lurching stop. My stomach left somewhere behind on the little 'car ride' I slowly rake my hand through my hair and try to keep the contents of my lunch down from all the dirt and filth that I just saw. The driver opens the door for me and gestures for me to get out.  
  
Trust me, I'm more than happy to be getting out. I guess the good thing about pacifists is that where ever their meeting is held it is restricted to high class only.  
  
If you could call that a good thing of course. Putting on my infamous scowl I walk my way towards the entrance to the conference room. The enormous pacifist building looks relatively like all other governmental buildings; white pillars, white dome in the center for roofing, and of course the huge gardens with the white roses. Guarding the huge white doors, everything here is so sickingly white! , are two huge security officers. They greet me with the usual 'hello mister Dorrilin' and 'did you have a good trip sir?' giving the response of 'hnn' I wait for them take me where ever Relena wants me to go.  
  
They both open the huge double door entrance to reveal the large plush crimson red runner. My gaze follows the carpet down the long hallway that it resides in, the gold lining of picture frames are the only thing that mask its perfection. Probably the first beautiful thing that I have seen here yet, to me it looks like a void of white, peace, stained with a long running of blood, the war that inevitably comes with it.  
  
Once again I get snapped out of my trance like state but this time it is from some one who is dressed in a dark blue uniform, one of the lower security guards, who happened to run into me in their rush. During that split instant our eyes meet, mine a dark blue of the dark deep depths of the ocean and his ... his bright furious yellow with a cat pupil like line slicing it them in two. Blinking, I do a double take on that but during the second that I blinked the man is gone.  
  
"Don't pay him any mind sir," comments on of my 'security' guards, like I need someone to protect me, "That young man just started working here today, he probably doesn't know who you are." The guard bows in apology.  
  
I don't see what's wrong all he did was move my shoulder ... and here they are acting like it's the end of the world, like I can use my all mighty wrath of pacifism to smite them and their families. I stare blankly at him, it must look accusing because at that very second he begins to tremble with fear.  
  
That doesn't make sense, I think to myself, he has no need to fear me... Huffing impatiently I close my eyes and cross my arms over my chest. As usual I'm wearing what Relena bought me, the fancy clothes that she always wear, but a dark blue instead of white, and fit to a male form. I'll never be able to get used to these uncomfortable things. I shift my weight from one heel to the other trying to ease the pain in the soles of my feet form the plastic hard confines of the shoe.  
  
Finally snapping out of his trance the guard stands straight and salutes, I just sigh in response, he takes that as permission because he and the other continue in their mission to take me to my quarters.  
  
It's not a long walk, where there in about five seconds, it was only a few steps. Such incompetence, Treize would never let these people work like this if he where still alive.  
  
Swiftly they open the door to let me in. "We shall remain outside your room and inform you when your meeting is to take place," stated the stoic guard that more or less stood still during the entire 'trip'. I sigh and turn my back to them at the exact moment that the door closes. Looking around the 'room' that Relena assigned to accommodate me I notice that, like her mansion, there are huge windows to let in a substantial amount of sunlight, not like this place needs it, I think, there is also a small writing desk with a small packet of paper lying across its hard wooden surface, there is also a small chair with velvet padding, a fairly large four poster bed, and the elaborate designs that where included in the main hallway; the floor still white tile with small chunks of vermillion rugs, and the 'old' carvings and designs that where etched into the wall to give it that aristocratic feel.  
  
I walk over to the windows and close the drapes unceremoniously and flick on the light to the desk. Sitting in the small chair, I bask in the lightly illuminated room, before looking at the title of the packet that was no doubted left by my wife as speech material. I briefly flip through it glancing form page to page. There are bits of talk about my accomplishments in the war, how I saved the Earth from total annihilation by the white fang, yada, yada, yada, a bit about how I think my efforts went down the drain, blah, blah, blah, and ... wait...  
  
I re-read what I just previously skimmed over. '... The terrorist attacks preformed by the military war group Gott and Tod are deliberately against what the will of the pacifistic nation desires ..."  
  
Gott an Tod. Where have I heard that before? I think to myself for a few moments before I remember last night on the television. Gott an Tod is supposed to be the 'new' terrorist organization that is responsible for all of the recent attack and assassinations of many pacifists. Relena was blabbing to me over the phone about it also another time. I wonder why everyone seems so concerned with a single faction of a terrorist organization, surly that isn't all of the organization there is. But I have miscalculated the enemy before on that exact same thought before.  
  
So... these 'Gott' people are the new Gundam pilots. I smirk to myself, I'm proud.  
  
Due to the perfect timing that is my life, a loud banging echoed throughout the room due to someone knocking on my door. Turning around slightly in my chair I glare at the door. Everyone wants to disrupt my thoughts...., I thought to myself while glaring.  
  
"Um... Mister Dorrilin sir? Your press conference is to begin shortly," yelled out the voice of the guard from the other side of the door that sealed me in the room that is considered at the present time 'mine'. Getting up with a 'huff' out of my chair I walked over to the door and opened it swiftly, showing them that I was ready for my escort.  
  
Nervously they took me my room to an elaborately designed meeting/conference room that I was to speak in. Briefly taking in my surroundings I noted that it was a fairly small room, a podium in the center with many lined up microphones of different news caster stations, framed by drapes or royal blue that showed off the 'proud' crest of the Earth Sphere Unified Nation, and of course the fold out chairs that where full with chattering press reporters, sharing their recently acquired information, gossiping like little teenager girls. I scowled and let my guards escort me up to the podium.  
  
Fixing the lace at my throat quickly I quietly waited for all of the reporters to notice my presence, which didn't take long considering they could 'feel' the death glare that originated from me boring into their skulls.  
  
Finally attaining silence I began my speech. "As you all where informed previously from my wife, Vice foreign minister Relena Dorrilen, I am here to give you all my view on the terrorist actions that are aimed towards the pacifists of the Earth Sphere," pausing to take a breath and to swallow I proceeded to continue, "There is not much for me to say except that I as a former Gundam pilot do not support any actions that the terrorist group known as 'Gott an Tod'-"  
  
Just before I could finish my sentence a large explosion was heard throughout the entire building. Whipping my head to the left in the direction the explosion originated, my eyes widened as I realized exactly why that solider with the yellow cat eyes was trying to flee as fast as he could, he set up bombs and didn't want to get caught in the cross fire.  
  
Following up on my trained instincts knocked the podium over and dived under it using it for as little protection from the next explosion that was soon to follow. Surly enough at that very second, a second explosion erupted right outside the single door that leads into and out of the room. Fiery explosive gasses and shrapnel were shot out every where. Most of the reporters where either hit with the fire and burnt and knocked unconscious from the pain, or they where one of the more unlucky ones and where strike by the shrapnel of the explosion and their main artery where severed.  
  
Needless to say no matter which happened, you where going to be badly injured, the blood splatter that trickled down the tip of my right cheek and slowly followed the path of gravity down my face and onto my lips that shot out from the guard to my right made me notice that there where actually people in here.  
  
The six of the intruders where wearing masks and where dressed as soldiers, they where going around one by one to all of the reporters and guards and slitting their necks open to reveal the life blood that flowed from inside of them, that kept them alive. All of terrorists had yellow cat eyes and so I knew that they had to be with the boy I saw earlier.  
  
Glaring up at them, when they noticed that I was alive and proceeded to surround me, I attempted to fight them off and keep them away. But the fact of the matter was, they had guns and I didn't. Eventually one was able to sneak behind me and penetrate my defenses long enough to deliver a blow to the back of my head. Feeling the world around me blacken I took one last good look at everything. The blood that was splattered everywhere in the room of 'peace' the scorched walls and the newly spray painted insignia that read 'Gott an Tod' in a gothic hand writing and resembled more like the still warm blood of the civilians that where slaughtered than the red paint that it was supposed to be as it dripped and slithered its way down the wall.  
  
With a final 'oomph' the world completely blacked out and I was left with the piercing yellow eyes of the soldiers.  
  
TBC  
  
Sheero: woo hoo! Did another chappie! And five pages long too! ish very please with herself  
  
Pyro: o.o;;; wow... this makes up for all the implied het....  
  
Sheero: doesn't it though?   
  
Heero: -.- just review and lets get this fic over with.  
  
Sheero: review and make me a happy muse bunny! yes I have become my own muse! MWAHAHAHA! 


	3. chapter 3

Disclaimer: okay once again insomnia has gotten the better of me! Even during the STAR testing week! Woo hoo! I don't own Gundam wing and probably never will. Thank you Pyro for beta-ing this.  
  
Yay for Brand New and Story of the Year! (Bands of the day)  
  
Ch 3  
  
Slowly my eyes focus around the pain that was scorching the insides of my head, not only that but it's going to linger..., I thought to myself while clenching my left eye shut out of pain.  
  
My memories of the past events came flooding into my already confused mind, forcing me to jolt upright; the bomb, the blood, the red paint on the walls, and ... those piercing yellow cat eyes.  
  
Surveying my new surroundings I quickly notice that I'm alone in a dark cell. However, the putrid smell of waste and blood tell me that this is not a good place to be. There is not even a bed in here! Shit. That means that they want to use me for their purposes and then they are going to throw me out of their way just like those reporters.  
  
Upon that thought my stomach did a one eighty and threatened to expel its contents. Sure I've seen blood ... but it never was something that I enjoyed. Trying to move my hands to cover my mouth I realize too late that they are chained tightly behind my back, and tied very well too, no wonder I wasn't able to feel it. My entire arms are numb form being stretched so awkwardly.  
  
Not able to keep my gut inline for any longer I turn my head to the side and let it come up. I cringe to myself as I feel the acid coming up my throat and being expelled onto the already filthy floor. My face tightens in disgust as I make a face indicating the bitter taste that is going to be lingering longer than my head injury.  
  
Not wanting to vomit again form the smell of my own puke I push myself into a 'clean' corner of the cell with my feet. Leaning my head against the wall with a sigh I stare at the one window, if you could call it a window. More like bars leading up to the street of some ally way. No doubt everyone thinks I died in the bombing, so Relena isn't going to be sending any frantic search parties. She doesn't care anyway.  
  
Watching the light flicker and dance around the legs of the passer bys and creating an eerie pattern on the blood stained rusted steel walls. I close my eyes in self pity, waiting for my tormentors to show themselves and to release me from this hell called life.  
  
I always knew terrorists where out for what is best, I thought to myself, in reference to my own pathetic predicament. Surly they will kill me now that I'm awake, after they beat me for information of course, I know the drill. Beat, question, beat, question, ransom, and then kill. It's sad that even after paying terrorists huge amounts of money, they don't even get the loved one that they sacrificed the cash for in the first place; I've seen it first hand. But some how I doubt that Relena would be in tears over my untimely death. She'll just use it to boost her ratings among the legal voters of the Nation.  
  
Glancing sideways at the door when it 'creaks' open, I finally get to see the new faces of my tormentors.  
  
The first one who enters is a woman. She struts in showing off her stoic grace; her long black hair pulled into two even ponytails and then divided again into a total of four mini braids, some wrapped with a very hard cloth, preventing that area of hair from bending. Her bangs where short in the center of her face and became longer as they reached the side of her face, they where long enough to curly comfortably around her slender chin. Not only that, but her bangs where died a vicious blue color, obviously unnatural. Her chest was emphasized by the tight black leather corset that wrapped around her ribs and was tied with a long black sting, starting from the bottom and working it's way up, forcing everything to be a perfect curvature. Under the almost painful looking strip of leather she wore a fish net tank top that went up her neck only to connect with the decorative dog collar around her neck. On both of her arms she had about twenty plastic bracelets, each, that seemed to be able to stay on and yet not come off. Tight black leather pants and black steel toed boots finished off her out fit giving her the aura of ... bitchy.  
  
I don't pay too much attention to the ones who enter behind her as they give me no interest. I watch her calmly prowl towards me like a tiger stalking it's soon to be dinner, her eyes narrow into thin slits that threaten a pain worse than death if I did not cooperate with the plans that she had.  
  
"So, Mr. Dorrilin?" she asks questioningly, I nod vaguely in response, still stunned by her over all appearance. "It's a pleasure to meet you, sir," she says, her voice filled with venomous sarcasm as she bows dramatically. The others around her snicker and try not to laugh out loud. She smirks over her shoulder at them when she straightens herself, "We're going to be 'friends' you and I," she says as her eyes glint dangerously.  
  
I don't say a word, not wanting to provoke these obviously insane euphemists. I just give her a cold look back and stare her in her unnatural yellow eyes, yellow just like all the others. Is it like a tattoo for a gang? I wonder briefly. She twitches, barely visibly, at my cold and unemotional response to her obvious threats of pain and torture. Obviously she was not used to being ignored and did not want to start any record now.  
  
"You little pacifistic punk!" she snarled out at me giving me a powerful kick into my rib cage. I cringe at the cracking sound and give a light whimper, still keeping one eye open to keep my eye contact with her. She smirks at me and kneels down to my level grabbing a fistful of my hair and yanking in back painfully, creating an excruciating burn across my already abused skull. Whispering in my ear she threatens, "We are going to have SO much fun, you and I."  
  
Laughing sadistically to herself she lets go and stands up proceeding to walk out of the cell room. Glancing over her shoulder before she completely departs from the room she says in a mockingly sweet tone, "Let's see how much your worth to your 'dear' wife ..." With that she gives out one more cruel laugh and slams the metal door shut. I hear the lock slide into place and give out a pained moan.  
  
This is really a turn of events I must say. First from sitting in the safe and empty mansion owned by Relena, to a meeting gone haywire, and now ... being sold back to my wife for god knows how much money. Had my arms not been tied together behind my back I would have raked them through my long tresses for comfort in such a sudden situation. Instead I just sigh and attempt to make my self more comfortable against the wall with out moving the broken bones of my ribcage. Slowly I start to drift off into sleep.  
  
Snapping my eyes open instantaneously to the blow that was dealt to my already abused chest I gave out a pained shriek. Waiting for my eyes to focus, I slowly start to make out the figure of the blue banged woman. She is obviously infuriated as her manicured brows are buried together in a scowl on her forehead.  
  
"You little shit!" she yelled at me, before she gave me another kick, this time to right forearm. Once again hearing the crack I gave out another pain filled noise. It's been forever sense the last time I have had to endure such pain. I recoil and try as best as I can to ball myself up into the now stained clothes of the pacifist that I was adorned in, with the woman still kicking me, effectively putting the steel on her boots to use creating multiple cuts, bruises, broken, and fractured bones.  
  
By the time she let up she was panting and I was just a bloody heap of stained cloth and swelling purple-ish yellow bruises. Coughing on the blood that I felt coming up in my throat I finally uncurled myself from my ball and saw the reason why she stopped.  
  
He was standing there glaring at me in full hatred.  
  
... Duo ...  
  
He was dressed just as morbidly as she was just few variations. His only shirt was a simple black skin tight tank top that went up to his neck and only reached about half way down his chest, revealing a LOT of skin. His pants like the woman's were leather and he also was wearing black steel toed boots, his had tight belts wrapped tightly on the boot part that went up his leg. His braid was draped over one shoulder and his long bangs where now died a very bright blue, almost bordering on the neon version of the color. His eyes, once again, like everyone here, was bright yellow and had cat like slits and where narrowed in a glare directed at me. His hand was out to prevent the woman from beating me anymore than she already has.  
  
"Heero Yuy... I'm sorry, Peacecraft. Or is it Dorrilin?" Duo asks me, his voice sounding much like it did when he spoke to his enemies in battle right before he dealt them the death blow.  
  
I just gave him one of my cool emotionless glares in response. Terrorist or not, I do not stand for beatings that have no porpous. Besides what about selling me back to Relena as a ransom?  
  
Duo smirked showing off his newly cosmetically put in 'fangs'. "Don't give me that look Heero. Or else I'm going to have to do something about it." He said as he squatted down near me.  
  
Defying his warning I glared at him as though he where the devil himself, which really wouldn't surprise me...  
  
Snorting in anger he reaches one hand behind him and pulls out a hunting knife that he somehow managed to fit on him. Leaning closer to me, practically laying on me, pressing me closer to the wall, he laid the sharp gundanium alloy blade against my throat. Growling roughly into my ear he seemed to purr out, "Your wife didn't pay your ransom. You know what that means..."  
  
Game over. I thought to myself. If your ransom isn't paid then you're a third wheel, and those must be disposed of quickly.  
  
Duo slowly pressed the blade harder against the soft pale flesh of my almost feminine curvature of throat. I kept his gaze and continued to give him the 'go ahead and kill me' look that I gave him so many other times in combat.  
  
Whispering in my ear so that his lips brushed against the lobe he replied to my silent challenge, "Be careful what you wish for around here, it might come true." With that Duo made a sudden movement. The next thing I knew; the blade was no longer against my throat, and the vision in my right eye suddenly became red.  
  
Letting out a scream of agony I clutched my hand tightly over my sliced eye, the blood flowing out in spasms that where corresponding to my heart beat rolled over the socket where my 'eye' used to be and onto my hand, and floor that I was no leaning over.  
  
"Finish him off Blade." Duo commanded to the woman who had beat me previously. I wasn't able to see his face as he moved farther back into the dark shadows of my cell, but I had the nagging feeling that he wasn't to happy with what he did. Blade, however, gave an exclamation of joy, once again in sarcasm.  
  
Trying to keep sight of my attacker with my left eye I watched 'Blade', as she was called, pull out twin blades. She was named appropriately then... I thought to myself in an attempt of final moment's humor. Within a flash, all I felt where burning sensations all over my body, deep gashes inflicted by this woman above me, who seemed to be enjoying herself immensely.  
  
Right as my breath finally began to slow and her attacks to lessen, Duo stepped out of the shadows where he was hiding and into the 'light' of the cell, watching me with fascination. "I almost forgot how hard it is to kill a Gundam pilot. I hope you don't hold any grudges Hee-chan," he said with a truly baka smile, "It is only business. You got in the way and had to be eliminated. It's as simple as that."  
  
I think he said more but by then my mind was fading and all I could hear was the slowing thumping of my heart.  
  
TBC  
  
Sheero: o.o wow...  
  
Pyro: blood AND shounen-ai! Yay!  
  
Sheero: .... is there a plot to this? will begin to hand out first three chappies to friends at school for an answer to this question  
  
Zero: -.- what about me?  
  
Sheero: next chappie! it shall be written tomorrow night! Just like every other night! The nights when I get about 3-6 hours of sleep! (6 on weekends and I sleep in) 


	4. chapter 4

Disclaimer: just watched Inu-Yasha kay... I do not own Gundam wing, but it is a really good show that I like to mess with!  
  
At the moment I have some kind of weird urge to write blood. so that is what you people are getting!  
  
Pyro: and Zero?  
  
Oh yea... him too... thanks Pyro and Ran for beta-ing the last chappie.  
  
Band of the day: Linkin Park! cheers  
  
Ch 4  
  
Third person POV   
  
It is about three days after the bombing of the pacifistic embassy, the people of the street remain unaffected while others in the public eye, like Relena, the queen, is shoved roughly in the spot light. According to her there was a ransom for her husband that she received from the terrorists of 'Gott an Tod', one of the many 'popular' extreme terrorist factions. She informed the reporters, flicking her hair over her shoulder and smiling calmly, that as a pacifist she and her husband do not give in to ransoms, and that Heero would understand. This answer was eaten up by the media and public, they all grieved with their queen for her loss.  
  
Meanwhile, in the one of the many back alleyways of the city that 'Gott an Tod' had staged their bombing and kidnapping, fidgets an eighteen year old. His short black hair spiked up and out, with long dark red bangs parted and gelled in such a way that they protrude out and around his face, creating a lovely red matted frame for his pale face. Yellow cat eyes darted too and fro, waiting impatiently for something. Nervously shifting his weight the boys long chain earrings ran into the side of his neck causing him, slight, if any pain. The left earring had an integrated design of lines and diamond shapes, working around in a three based pattern, creating the shape resembling that of a charcoal snowflake. The right earring, like the left, on a chain and dangled just as far down, to his neck, was a small vial, secured with a cork lid, containing a reddish liquid. His long sleeve fish net top had a black tank top over it. Two long rips, safety pined together humorously, where carved into the tank showing the mesh net underneath. Long black bondage pants jingled as the teen continued to twitch as though he were on some kind of withdrawal of a sort. Sighing in frustration, he rakes his single left gloved hand through the spiked black tresses of hair and leaned against the wall of some building behind him, twitching his steel toed boot.  
  
Sensing movement the cat eyes darted to the left instantaneously, snapping the teens head along with it's gaze. Focusing on a cloaked man wearing a large hat and thick sun glasses that covered up almost his entire face, the teen jumped up in excitement and bolted over.  
  
"So did you bring it, old man," asked the teen impatiently.  
  
Coughing lightly first, the man nodded and reached deep inside his heavy jacket a pulled out a small plastic bag. "It's going to cost you more this time Zero," warned the dealer.  
  
"I don't care! I can pay whatever you want! Just had the goods over now! Nownownownownow!" said the agitated teen, holding out a wad of twenties in exchange for the baggie.  
  
"Where do you get this kind of cash," pondered the dealer to himself lightly, counting the money that he was handed before granting the young adolescent's wish and handing him the bag of drugs. Glancing over at the now ecstatic teen he commented once again, "But that's not my job, is it Zero?"  
  
"No it isn't. Your job is to sell the stuff," commented Zero roughly, his earrings hitting the side of his pale neck and clinking against the dog collar as he turned his head sharply away from the man, intent of leaving.  
  
Not arguing with Zero's decision of departure, the drug seller left and went off to sell more of his 'goods' to his other obedient customers.  
  
Back to Heero's POV   
  
'Drip'  
  
Nani?  
  
'Drip, drip,'  
  
Cracking my left eye open, I find myself in a new area once again. This time, however, I didn't have as such nice accommodations as the cell. I was laying, sprawled out, next to a pile of untied trash bags, the rotten rood, stained boxes, and used condoms spilling over the edge of the plastic onto the ground next to me.  
  
Groaning I attempt to sit up, after making it half way up, I cough up a small amount of blood. Whipping the crimson liquid away from my dry and cracked lips, I finish my accent to the sitting position, to lean against the hard wall behind me. I was in a small ally used for dumping waste.  
  
Duo left me out here to die. My thoughts told me. No, he wouldn't have killed a fellow Gundam pilot... I attempt at contradicting myself.  
  
'I almost forgot how hard it is to kill a Gundam pilot. I hope you don't hold any grudges Hee-chan,' rang the almost cheerful voice of my fellow Gundam pilot in my head. Maybe he did leave me to die...  
  
Giving a pain filled moan I asses my wounds, noticing that I was stripped of my heavy jacket and fancy shirt, clad only in pants, out of what little dignity Duo let me keep for my death. Not too bad... besides the knife wounds that littered my entire body and the huge bruises on my chest, I had three cracked ribs, and as I suspected, my right eye was completely useless. I wasn't able to see what kind of mangled job Duo did to it, but I wasn't able to use it and judging by how deep the other cuts were, I wasn't going to be able to see out of it again.  
  
Hearing someone enter the ally I slowly turned my head to the intruder, seeing a teen about 16-19 years old with black spiked hair and long red bangs. His outfit was that of the street and not to uncommon, but his eyes were like those of Blade's and Duo's, that unnatural yellow and the cat slits. We stared at each other for what seemed to be along time. Finally he broke the silence and gestured to my mangled body, "So, are you supposed to be dead?"  
  
"Hnn," I grunted back at him, still giving him my one eyed cold death glare.  
  
"Because if you are, then you should stay that way around here," He said almost threateningly as he walked closer to me.  
  
If he is in with 'Gott an Tod' then I cant tell him what happened to me or else I WILL be killed. He kneeled down and gave me a quick look over, then smiling cheerfully he chirped at me, "Lucky you, your going to live!"  
  
With that he jumped up to his feet and extended a hand to me. I, just glared at his hand as though he might pull out a knife and finish me off in this ally. "Come on, bishounen," the teen encouraged still keeping his hand extended. After a brief mental argument, I gave in and grasped his hand tightly and pulled my self up, and leaned against him.  
  
Still smiling as though hell itself could be hilarious, he looked at me with a kind of awkward sidelong glance, "Name is Zero, and your coming with me to get cleaned up."  
  
Even under normal circumstances I would have kept quiet, but with things proceeding as they where I defiantly wanted to remain silent, and let Zero help me down a few blocks to a huge apartment complex that seemed just as tall, if not taller, than the huge business buildings that I passed on the way into this city in the limo.  
  
After unlocking the three locks to enter the apartment building, Zero helped me into the elevator and proceeded to push the floor button 21. Oddly, I noticed on the long ride up the floors, this apartment complex has a thirteenth floor. Zero was whistling happily to himself in the opposite corner of the elevator waiting for the chime to ring that indicated the correct floor number, so he could help me out and to his apartment.  
  
Upon hearing the chime Zero twitched and almost fell to the ground in shock from the loud noise. Had I not been trained to keep emotions inside I would have laughed at this stunt that reminded me of how Duo used to be.... As my thoughts trailed back to the inflictor of my wound, my right eye began creating a burning sensation, like when Duo had sliced the eye open and thoroughly made me blind of one side.  
  
Forgetting my train of thought, I let Zero help me to his apartment room. He opens the door after unlocking five more bolts and locks, to reveal a huge mess. The apartment itself was very, very small, only one room, a kitchenette, and a bathroom. The main room had clothes littered all over the floor and was even scattered over the twin sized black sheeted bed. Now that I looked, almost everything was black, black or red. The bed was black, the walls where black, faded black mind you, but black, and the towels in the small bathroom that was blocked off with only a small door that didn't seem to even have a handle attached to it where a dark red. In fact the only thing breaking this rule of the apartment was the tile and the carpeting, both were an odd color of brown, the unique kind that one gets when the color is exposed to EVERY single kind of spill and stain. Beer, soda, pasta, cooked rice, and God knows what else.  
  
"Don't mind the mess. It's never going to be cleaned," Zero stated about the piles of cloth what seemed to be materials for home bombs. "Come on cutie." He said pulling me with him to his bed and pushing me into a sitting position on the side of the bed. For a few seconds I was extremely nervous of what the hell he was thinking, but was reassured that nothing bad was going to happen to me when he began to examine the wounds on my arms, chest, legs, and of course my right eye.  
  
Zero cringed, his yellow eyes almost turning green like the rest of his face, as he made a kind of face that just lets everyone know your going to hurl if you see that again. "Eww.... Your eye.... Is.... REALLY .... REALLY... nasty," he said pointing to my right eye that was open, although not showing any picture.  
  
"...Whatever..." I say back to him, not really caring of the state my eye was in at the moment, turning my head away form him to look out of the window that the foot of his bed faced. The view wasn't very good. It showed a busy street, full of people below, and more apartment's right across the way.  
  
With my only good eye distracted with the window, I was startled when a damp cloth was placed on my arm. Yelping, only slightly I turned to see Zero with a wash cloth, bucket of warm water, soap, cotton bandages, needle, and thread.  
  
He was giving me a kind of 'hold-still-you-fucking-bastard' kind of look, so I complied not wanting to make a fool of myself in front of who ever 'Zero' guy may be. Sitting quietly watching him wash with the cloth, then soap, and wash it off again with water. He then took out the needle and thread and made some quick stitches on the wounds that where particularly deep, and then bandaged my arm with ease and precision of someone who had done this many times in the past.  
  
I just continued to watch him as he cleaned my other arm, and only twitched once when he had to pull on the thread particularly hard when he was attempting at stitching my arm back into something that resembled an arm, it reminded me of some person sewing back together their favorite doll that had been mutilated by some elder sibling. Zero finished bandaging my arms and chest surprisingly fast, he even cracked some of the ribs back into their correct position, he didn't bother to ask me about the cuts on my legs, there where too few to worry.  
  
"Since your right eye is never going to work again, do you want me to stitch it closed?" Zero asked politely.  
  
I shake my head no in response and reply calmly, "Maybe later." He just shrugs and pulls out a lighter and weed, that was already rolled and ready to smoke.  
  
"You mind?" he asks in reference to him smoking before he lit it. Again I shook my head no and let him do his little drug thing. After taking a long drag Zero 'plopped' down next to me and smiled devilishly. "So you new around here, or do you like being beaten to an inch of your life?"  
  
I just remain silent and switch my gaze from him, to the outside window again. I hear him 'huff' sadly from my lack of response. "Unemotional bastard." Zero says slightly under his breath.  
  
Still staring out the window I correct him. "Not a bastard. I had a father."  
  
He drapes an arm around my shoulders and snickers lightly, "Is that so Mr.-?"  
  
At the question of my name, my mind worked overtime. The only thing I could come up with though was the name of my 'adoptive' father. "Odin," I finished for him.  
  
"Ah... so the perdy man has a name" he purred lightly in my ear. I didn't make any kind of reaction to his flirts. Obviously he didn't care about he wedding ring on my finger, or how I ended up as a pile of freshly cut meat.  
  
Zero took another drag of his weed and put it out in the overfull ash tray, letting go of his grip on my shoulder and standing up he looks over to me again and says, "Get some rest, ya still look like shit. And don't worry, I wont pull anything on you while your sleeping... that's just not nice." He added on, as though he knew from personal experience.  
  
With Zero's silent command I laid down on his bed and shut my left eye, almost falling asleep instantly from sheer exhaustion.  
  
TBC  
  
Sheero: chappie... um... checks 4 Done! and it's longer than the others... yay...  
  
Pyro: and Zero belongs to me so don't use him without permission!  
  
Zero: o.O; wow... I'm not as hyper as I'm supposed to be...  
  
Sheero: -.- you shall be how I want you to be! It says so right here! pulls out contract for Zero to be 'working' as part of the fic  
  
Zero: reads O.O WHAT DO YOU MEAN I HAVE TO DO EVERYTHING YOU COMMAND UNTIL THE FIC ENDS?!?!  
  
Sheero: exactly what it says... pulls out chains come here bishi....  
  
Zero: O.O;;;;;  
  
Pyro: -.- ya just review.... 


	5. chapter 5

Disclaimer: =.= oh my god! (Pyro's god) I really... REALLY need sleep. makes odd noises my eyes have never hurt this much.... Wow... shit... I actually wrote that Zero had 'BLUE' bangs... that shows how wasted I am. Blade has blue, Zero has red. Duh. =.=  
  
Pyro: -.- fucking bastard... ruining my characters... mutters  
  
Zero: pouts I'm not talking to you!  
  
Duo: you made me be mean to Hee-chan!  
  
Heero: you made me marry Relena.... glares  
  
Sheero: right-o then. nods completely ignoring the comments thank you Rune, Pyro, and Ran for beta-ing the chappies! feed back is very much appreciated... it gives me some kind of excuse for my baggy eyes.  
  
Ch. 5  
  
I was roused from my sleep to the sound of loud yelling and curses. Cracking one eye open I look up to see Zero in the kitchen attempting to cook, it seemed. Frankly, it looked quite sad... He was wearing the same clothes that he was wearing last night and was frantically waving his hand over the stove, trying to force the black smoke to disperse. Propping my self up on one shoulder, ignoring the sharp needles of pain that are jolted through my arm at the movement, to get a better look at him from his bed, I notice that there is sticky batter everywhere. And I mean everywhere, how can you get batter on the ceiling without porously trying? Frowning lightly I rake my free hand through my, now lose hair, sighing. The tie probably came out sometime while I was asleep.  
  
"Fuck! Shit! Oh, Odin," he suddenly responded to the squeaking of the springs of his used mattress, indicating my movement, "You're awake. I was going to cook something... but I'm afraid that it's going to start mutating." Zero then makes a face of disgust at the black burnt... stuff... that was in the pan.  
  
I make some form of 'hnn' in reply to Zero's comments, and lay back down stare at the faint pink color of the sky, indicating the dawning of a new day. Somewhere in the back of my mind, I wondered where Zero slept, but brushed it away when I noticed the make-sift bed on the floor. Closing my eyes and forcing the horrid smell of charred food out of my nostrils, I lulled my consious into a droned state, listening to the scraping of pans. That had better be Zero throwing that crap away... I threatened inwardly.  
  
After a few moments of silence, I opened my only eye to see bright yellow cat eyes staring back, set in a deathly pale face and framed by long, gelled red dyed bangs and short black spikes. Shutting my eye again in somewhat shock at Zero suddenly being only a few millimeters from my face, I let another rake of a sigh go through me.  
  
"You sigh a lot, Odin," Zero stated blandly, "You depressed or something? 'Cuz you know there are pills you could take for that." Cracking my left eye open again I give a cold glare at him and his dumb question.  
  
Sitting up roughly I answer him in a gruff and tired voice, "I am not depressed." Only now that I am sitting up can I see what kind of position Zero was in to torment me, he was kneeling by the bed with his elbows keeping him propped up against the mattress. He looks like a cat on drugs, I thought to myself staring at his innocent face, well at least it was more innocent than everyone else that lives here, that lives anywhere now.  
  
"You know they have pills for PMS-ing too," Zero said with a bit of sarcasm in his voice. Glaring harshly over my shoulder at him, I mentally dared him to say that again.  
  
Instead of channeling my mental 'jump-off-a-cliff-and-leave-me-alone' glare, I found myself staring at his yellow cat slit eyes. Once again against my will my thoughts wandered to Duo...  
  
"Don't give me that look Heero. Or else I'm going to have to do something about it." He said as he squatted down near me.  
  
Defying his warning I glared at him as though he where the devil himself, which really wouldn't surprise me...  
  
Snorting in anger he reaches one hand behind him and pulls out a hunting knife that he somehow managed to fit on him. Leaning closer to me, practically laying on me, pressing me closer to the wall, he laid the sharp Gundanium alloy blade against my throat. Growling roughly into my ear he seemed to purr out, "Your wife didn't pay your ransom. You know what that means..."  
  
By the time I came out of my trance like state Zero was practically sprawled across my legs. "Can I help you?" I growl at him.  
  
"Yea, you can stop being so weird," he responded to me looking up at me from his odd position. Already thoroughly annoyed with Zero, I pushed him off the bed and onto the floor. Zero gave a little 'eep' and fell, with a comical face. I just glared at the place where he fell.  
  
"Fine be that way, you selfish prick!" the teen said to me in a huff, standing up and walking out of his own room, slamming the door behind him. As I watched him leave I my mind gave me a flash back of the past during the war. Back when Duo wasn't like that. Wouldn't have gouged out my eye...  
  
Standing up cautiously, as not wanting to break another limb from tripping over Zero's scattered things, making my way to the window. Well more like brown stained piece of glass, but none the less I wanted to look out it, and down at all the people below.  
  
Due to the high level that Zero was living on, I was able to virtually see the entire city. Just like I thought, all gray, pavement, steel, and the occasional dead plant, littered the streets. I just glared at it in disgust.  
  
Hearing the door slam shut again, I turn my head to see Zero muttering under his breath leaning against the door. Raising an eye brow in a silent question he glares over at me and says angrily, "Bastards that live across the way don't want me smoking in the hall way..."  
  
I give him some kind of nod and turn to look out the window again. Feeling Zero's gaze on me, I turn around again, this time to question him why, but before I could question him he says to me in a once again happy tone, "I wasn't going to give you this after you were being a bastard, but hey, if you want to see outside that bad then I'm going to aid you! In more ways than one!"  
  
With that he throws me a plastic grocery bag that contained clothes inside. "Of course," he continued, "I don't have enough bandage for me to be able to change it, so you're just going to have to live with it, kay?" he finished his sentence with a wink. I just scowled in response and took a look at the clothes, which were to replace what little tattered cloth I was wearing now.  
  
It was very simple really, a white cotton sleeveless turtleneck, black jeans, black boots, and an anti-Christ cross, black of course. Not really caring what Zero thought, I changed into the new set of clothes right in front of him. My bandages showing on my sleeveless arms.  
  
"Oh and these too!" Zero said excitedly, tossing me a pair of double row studded bracelets. With out complaint I put them on and walked over to where Zero was still leaning, waiting to be led outside.  
  
Zero, purring lightly in his throat happily at my new outfit, complimented me briefly and dragged me out into the hall and down through the elevator to the main floor and finally out to the street. Surprisingly, the street was cram packed full of people, even though the day was still so very young.  
  
Thick dark clouds pass over the sky, keeping the sun thoughly blocked from sight, and only letting it get a peak out every now and then. The people all walking every which way, reminding me of the river going in one direction and the salmon trying to go the opposite way. With Zero still holding my hand he dragged me to a specific area, where, more or less, there where very few people crowding the streets.  
  
"Since you're probably hungry, and that thing I made this morning was a sin against nature, we are eating out." Zero stated proudly. "So, which diner of slop do you wish to dine from?" he said sarcastically gesturing to the food stores that littered the street that we were now on. Well at least I hope he was sarcastic...  
  
Taking a brief look around, I settled of a coffee bar. "There," I said pointing towards it.  
  
Zero's eyes widened instantly at the sight of the 'Starbucks' logo and suddenly began chanting "coffee!coffee!coffee!coffee!coffee!" and bolted to the entrance of the place. Nervously I followed him, not wanting to see the guy on caffeine, if he was this hyper without it.  
  
Entering the coffee shop I saw the Zero was in line for the food already, so I just sat down a looked around the place. More or less it was like a normal coffee house, except for all the drugs that were allowed in, and all the spray paint on one of the walls. Graffiti. I calmly waited for Zero to return, pondering to myself many different things that recently came into my head.  
  
Was Zero part of Gott an Tod? What is Gott an Tod besides being a terrorist organization? What was Duo doing there? Why did Duo hate me so much, as to not even say 'hi' before gouging my eye out? Since when did I care about Duo saying 'hi' or not?!  
  
Zero came bouncing back with a muffin in one hand and two coffee's in the other, obviously pleased with himself that he was able to have more drugs in his system. I was able to tell this because the second he sat down he chugged the coffee like it was the last liquid on earth. Sighing contently after he was done, he watched me poke at the muffin.  
  
"So, Odin, what do you want to know about this lovely city?" Zero asked happily.  
  
TBC  
  
Sheero: =.= barely has eyes open okay... gonna write more later... notices that it is a short chappie don't worry pplz. The next one is a lot longer and will involve a club scene. Zero will have his flirty flirty time with Hee-chan!  
  
Pyro: sleep is for the weak  
  
Sheero: =.= and Pyro sounds like Wu-diddy...  
  
Pyro: o.o oh my Shinigami.... ish in trauma  
  
Sheero: yea... so just review... the singer of the day is Mark Anthony and remember kids, sleep is good for you! Do not become like me, who will fail her tests due to lack of sleep. =.=  
  
Pyro: or like me who fails do to lack of brains! -  
  
Sheero: and I don't own Gundam wing! =.= passes out on key board 


End file.
